


Metal and Gold

by Darkrealmist



Category: Dragon Quest Monsters (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Bickering, Canon - Video Game, Class Differences, Denial, Enemies to Friends, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, In-Jokes, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Monsters, Nostalgia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Princes & Princesses, Promises, Rivalry, Slime, Surprises, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Cobi has Slime envy.





	Metal and Gold

Metal and Gold

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Dragon Quest series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Cobi x Kameha, if you want to view it that way. Or not. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Cobi has Slime envy.

* * *

A combination of imminent mercy and mean gratification on his cocky face, Kameha watched Cobi scratch a grouchy, humiliated Warubou’s pink fur. The Prince of GreatLog knew how childish it made one seem, caught between Cobi’s uncouth gloves, yet the overindulged King-to-be had a bigger desire to get even for the times his fuzzball accomplice tried to lay the blame on him for their admittedly childish antics.

“The old Master Monster Tamer in GreatTree has a GoldSlime!” Cobi confronted Kameha.

“Don’t disturb me! Breed it yourself!”

“I would, but the Prince has both a MetalKing and a GoldGolem conveniently at his beck and call. It’d cut down lots of work if you brought the monsters you already have to the Breeding Shrine, so I’m not breeding my way up from the bottom.”

“You’re _GreatLog’s_ Master Monster Tamer! I’m sure you can recruit or breed the pedigree and matching mate on your own!”

“I’m sorry, did you just fess up I’m GreatLog’s Master Monster Tamer?” Cobi chuckled a snickering laugh. “You should be sitting here instead of Warubou! I’ll pet you all day!”

“Do it! Warooh, wa-hey!” The Plant monster flailed, eager to switch.

Kameha swallowed his heart, the organ fifing through his ear holes. Warubou, that conniving elemental! Teasing he acknowledged Cobi’s skills, despite despising recognizing his subordinate the Master Monster Tamer!

Prince Kameha took the bait from Cobi.

Prince Kameha obliged happily.

Prince Kameha grew to like Cobi.

“Once I inherit GreatLog, you’ll get your GoldSlime.”

“I’m sorry, did you just promise you’d do something nice for me?”

 _Surprised?_ He swallowed more painfully. “I…It…It’s not my fault! You confused me!”

“Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-hey! Beat you, waroo!” Warubou taunted.

To which Kameha’s anger practically glissandoed into the sky.

His kingdom to shove Warubou back in the Log’s Navel!


End file.
